


All The Time We are The Same

by rozeblossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Jisung as jeno's bro, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozeblossom/pseuds/rozeblossom
Summary: Jeno benci adiknya, Jisung.





	All The Time We are The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Ini pertama kalinya saya post di ao3, sekaligus biar nohyuck tag terisi.
> 
> Terinspirasi dari vlive mereka di Indonesia, yang terlihat seakan-akan jisung gangguin nohyuck yang lagi pacaran dan jeno yang keliatan cemburu.

Jeno benci adiknya, Jisung.

Baik, kalimat itu berlebihan. Tapi kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Jeno sepenuhnya, karena:

  1. Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam ia dan Donghyuck berduaan saja di rumah, menonton film Spiderman.
  2. Jisung datang tiba-tiba dan mengganggu kencannya.
  3. Jisung duduk di sebelah Donghyuck, menaruh kepalanya di pundak Donghyuck, dan bahkan memeluknya.
  4. Jisung memberikan senyum kemenangan ke arah Jeno.

Perhatian Donghyuck pun menjadi teralih kepada Jisung. Lelaki itu sesekali memainkan jari-jemari Jisung atau memainkan rambutnya.

Tentu saja Jeno kesal.

Jeno sudah berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Donghyuck kepadanya. Ia memainkan tangan Donghyuck yang berada di pundak Jisung, kemudian pura-pura ingin memakannya. Namun Donghyuck seolah tidak peduli. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jeno dan menyuruh Jeno untuk _ diam, kita sedang menonton film _! Jadi Jeno hanya bisa pasrah, menonton film dengan bibir yang mengerucut ke depan.

Mereka memilih rumah Jeno sebagai tempat kencan mereka kali ini karena tidak ada orang yang akan mengganggu mereka. Kedua orang tua Jeno sedang mengunjungi rumah kakek dan neneknya, dan tadinya mereka pikir Jisung tak akan ada di rumah karena akan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Chenle, seperti biasanya. Sedangkan rumah Donghyuck bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena ya, adik-adik Donghyuck yang tidak mungkin bisa diam.

Namun siapa sangka Jisung kembali dari rumah Chenle lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa aba-aba atau perkataan apa pun, adiknya itu langsung duduk di antara ia dan Donghyuck. Tentu saja ia langsung protes, tapi Jisung tak menghiraukannya dan justru semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Donghyuck.

Seharusnya mereka kencan di bioskop saja, agar tidak ada yang mengganggu. Jeno menyesal ia memberi ide untuk menonton di rumah.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu, Jisung kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya mengatakan jika ia mengantuk. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Donghyuck kemudian berjalan begitu saja tanpa menatap Jeno.

Adik sialan.

Tapi ia tak mau pusing memikirkannya, karena sekarang Donghyuck-nya sudah bebas. Tidak ada yang dapat mengganggu mereka lagi. Lalu Jeno menaruh kepalanya di atas paha Donghyuck, membenamkan wajahnya pada perut Donghyuck yang selalu dijuluki perut bayi olehnya. Jeno sudah tak peduli dengan filmnya, yang ada di pikirannya adalah bisa berduaan dengan Donghyuck.

Tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Donghyuck membuat Jeno tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia menggesekkan wajahnya lebih cepat pada perut Donghyuck dan membuatnya semakin tertawa.

"Jeno-_ ya _, geli," ucap Donghyuck di sela-sela tawanya. Mengetahui Jeno tidak akan berhenti, lelaki itu menjauhkan wajah Jeno dari perutnya. "Nakal."

Jeno tersenyum, memberikan kekasihnya itu senyum andalannya. Ia tersenyum semakin lebar saat merasakan bibir Donghyuck sekilas menemui bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mau menonton filmnya, hm?" Jemari Donghyuck mengusap kepalanya. Jeno memejamkan mata dan menggeleng.

"Jisung merusak suasananya."

Donghyuck tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Jeno, tapi ia memaafkannya walau sakit. Tawa Donghyuck benar-benar merdu.

"Aw, bayi besarku cemburu~"

Jeno mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi ia tak menyangkalnya. Tidak ada gunanya, Donghyuck sudah mengenalnya luar-dalam.

"Ayo ke kamar, aku sudah mengantuk."

"Padahal kau yang ingin menonton film."

"Hyuckie~"

Jeno paling tidak suka merengek, tapi ia akan melakukan apa saja agar Donghyuck menuruti keinginannya. Donghyuck tertawa lagi, dan Jeno benar-benar ingin memeluknya sekarang juga. Tapi ia berdiri dan mematikan TV kemudian menarik Donghyuck untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kupikir-pikir lagi, kau lebih mirip seperti anjing yang butuh perhatian."

Jeno tak peduli, yang penting ia bisa tidur sambil memeluk Donghyuck (atau di tengah-tengah tidur mereka, posisi mereka akan berubah; menjadi Donghyuck yang memeluk Jeno. Jeno tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.)

Jeno mencium cukup lama kening Donghyuck sebelum memberinya ucapan selamat tidur. Donghyuck membalasnya dengan kecupan pada hidung Jeno dan ucapan semoga mimpi indah.


End file.
